1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medication dispensing device that can dispense and individually wrap solid medications to be suitable for a prescription, and more particularly to a medication dispensing device that can monitor the quantity of solid medications prepared for dispensing.
2. Background Art
A medication dispensing device as disclosed in patent document below was proposed in the prior art. The medication dispensing device as disclosed in the patent document below is adapted to be capable of individually wrapping and supplying granulated or capsulated solid medications one package dose at a time with an individual wrapping paper. In addition, the medication dispensing device related to the patent document below is configured to be capable of imaging solid medications in a state in which the solid medications are wrapped with an individual wrapping paper, and monitoring the quantity of the solid medications based on an image obtained thereby.